A Surprising Couple
by Animelover80
Summary: Mei-Mei knows Ryuga from Battle Bladers. What happens when she and Ryuga meet? Ryuga x Mei-Mei x choaxin I suck at summery's R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey! guess who one of my favorite couple's? Yup! them two! Ryuga x Mei-Mei! lol I'm the first one to post one of them. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Mei-Mei was walking down a mountain slightly panting 'I shouldn't have trained that much...' she thought to herself. After she walked down she went home and layed down on her bed very tired 'I might as well go to sleep...' she thought to herself. Mei-Mei changed quickly and went back to bed not noticing someone was watching her...

* * *

****************************NEXT MORNING*************************

Mei-Mei woke up got dressed in her usual cloths, ate, and then went to Beylin Temple to train. She was walking the mountain and saw a guy with while hair and a streak of red on his hair, she shrugged it off and continued walking. Once Mei-Mei got there she went towards her team mates and looked at everyone "morning" she said and bowed slightly. Dashian looked at Mei-Mei "oh good morning Mei-Mei" he said to her Chi-Yun and Choaxin also said morning to her she sat down in a table and they started talking about some stuff. "So what should we do today?" asked Mei-Mei "i'm not-" _BOOM! _they heard and a guy from Beylin Temple came in "Dashian! someone got in!" he said. Dashian, Chi-Yun, Chaoxin, and Mei-Mei all went towards the entrance of Beylin Temple and saw a guy with white hair that had a red streak, tannish whitish skin, and golden eye's. Mei-Mei gasped as she now noticed who it was that she saw at the mountain and here standing in front of her...

* * *

**Me: ugh! short chapter! anyway here's the first Ryuga x Mei-Mei fanfic! hope you'll like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yay! Chapter 2! I don't own MFB!**

* * *

'Ryuga?!' Mei-Mei gasped once she knew who it was. "Mei-Mei!" Choaxin yelled as he moved Mei-Mei away she looked confused. Ryuga looked around and saw Mei-Mei and Choaxin fighting and he heard what they where saying. "Why did you put me behind you!" Mei-Mei said "... I didn't want you here!" Choaxin replied "well I want to help here! I'm not weak Choaxin!" Mei-Mei replied. Ryuga looked at both of them and spoke "if Mei-Mei wants to help why don't you let her?" Ryuga told Choaxin. Choaxin looked at Ryuga "Who are you to say that?" Choaxin told him. Ryuga smirked "Fine then let's hear it from Mei-Mei" he said then, the both of them turned toward Mei-Mei. Mei-Mei looked at the both of them then towards Ryuga "Ryuga is right I want to help Choaxin!" Mei-Mei yelled at Choaxin. Him, the rest at the team, and a little bit of Ryuga where shocked that she snapped she would never snap ant anyone ever. Ryuga just smirked at Mei-Mei and she looked back at him a little scared at what would happen next. Everyone still looked shocked at her she looked around and started running out of Beylin Temple. Ryuga disappeared and followed Mei-Mei out of Beylin Temple Mei-Mei got back home and ran straight to her room and laid down on her bed and started to cry. She still didn't know she was being watched untill someone started to rub her back. Mei-Mei got scared and kicked the person there. The person there fell on the floor "Ow! s***! that hurt!" the person said on the floor. Mei-Mei looked on the floor and saw "Ryuga?!" she asked surprised when she looked on the floor. Ryuga sat up from the floor and looked at her she was sitting on her bed looking at him also she had stopped crying and was just looking at him. The both of them stared at each other for a while and Mei-Mei looked away blushing a little Ryuga stood up and sat next to her "Why are you sad?" he asked her. Mei-Mei looked back at him and mumbled "It was Choaxin's fault..." she said at him Ryuga looked at her and hugged her. Mei-Mei was shocked at what happened but calmed down and leaned forward a little and fell asleep Ryuga smiled a little and laid her down on her bed.

* * *

**Me: here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
